


High Hopes Among the Shining Stars

by reamca



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reamca/pseuds/reamca
Summary: Earth is dying. Humanity's final chance of survival lies with 48 young individuals, who each excel in their own respective fields. These figures of Hope venture into space to find a habitable planet to start life anew. However, a sinister life-form has different plans for the crew of Last Hope...(DanganRonpa x Among Us)
Kudos: 8





	1. Manifest

The brilliant sun sinks low in the sky, turning the sky a beautiful shade of pink as forty-eight of Earth's most important people board the Last Hope. Each of these forty-eight had been painstakingly hand-picked from the masses of the world, and each represented the best of the best — they all possessed talents that were rivaled by none. These talented people had been chosen to carry out an honorable mission, a mission that might save humanity — find a planet habitable by humans, claim it, and begin the process of colonization. 

If this mission failed, then it almost certainly meant the end of the human race. For the Earth was diseased; it no longer bore sufficient fruit for its inhabitants, and even the land had begun to deteriorate. Many a great city had already been claimed by the now vicious and ever-ravenous sea. 

The Last Hope was not the first ship to be sent out into space in hopes of reaching a habitable planet and thriving — it was, however, the final effort on humanity's part to further its lifespan. Last Hope's predecessors were out there, somewhere, although those on Earth had lost contact with them quickly enough. They had not been as prepared as Last Hope was, and their crews had not been made up of such special individuals. 

Overlooking the boarding of Last Hope, three men stood on a hill nearby, silently watching the passengers tearfully give their farewells to their families. If all went well and according to plan, these families would be reunited within a couple of years. Two of the men on the hill were to board the ship as well: Byakuya Togami's family had funded the whole endeavor, and he was being sent along to be certain that their money had gone to the right people; Kaito Momota was an astronaut, and would be the only person aboard who'd had any previous experience in space. 

The third man, and the one who had organized the launch of Last Hope, was Jin Kirigiri. He was not joining the great exodus, but his only daughter would be. She'd already given her goodbyes to him in the form of a small nod with the tiniest hint of emotion behind her otherwise expressionless face. "Well," he said, breaking the silence and tearing his mind away from his precious Kyoko, "it's about that time, isn't it boys?"

"Indeed it is," Byakuya sighed, straightening his glasses. "I must admit, I do not relish the thought of having to spend months on such a small ship with this many...interesting people."

The ship was, in fact, not small at all. It had room enough to hold private rooms for each of its passengers and crew, a cafeteria, a large recreational area, alongside all of the regular mainstays that any spacecraft would require, such as a magnificent control room. The Togami family had spared no expense. 

"Don't you worry, brother, you've got me to keep you company!" Kaito laughed, slapping a hand onto Byakuya's shoulder, making the other boy cringe. 

"Joy," the Togami heir managed, then sauntered down the hill towards the ship in a way that made Kaito think that he'd perhaps offended him. This wounded his spirit a little.

Jin chuckled. "Don't mind Byakuya, I'm sure he'll soften up eventually."

Kaito nodded. 

"Are you ready?"

"Sure, as I'll ever be."

Silence again, for a minute. "This will be your first leadership role on a space mission, will it not?" 

"I'm not the captain," Kaito pointed out. 

"The 'captain' on this specific occasion is merely an honorary title. The ship pilots itself, you know. And besides, you'll be the only one on board with any space experience, so they'll all be looking up to you."

"I guess you're right."

"Have you acquainted yourself with the manifest?"

Kaito nodded, then pulled a small tablet from his jacket pocket and expanded it with a single tap. It lit up and displayed the standard greeting message on the screen before projecting scattered figures and displays into the air. Kaito selected the section titled 'Last Hope Manifest' by passing a hand through the projection, and a list of forty-eight names and titles appeared for perusal: 

Akane Owari  
Fitness Specialist 

Angie Yonaga  
Painter

Aoi Asahina  
Marine Biologist

Byakuya Togami  
Benefactor

Celestia Ludenberg  
Accountant 

Chiaki Nanami  
IT Specialist 

Chihiro Fujisaki  
Programmer

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
Critic

Gonta Gokuhara  
Entomologist

Gundham Tanaka  
Zoologist

Hajime Hinata  
Captain

Hifumi Yamada  
Author, Fiction

Himiko Yumeno  
Magician

Hiyoko Saionji  
Dancer

Ibuki Mioda  
Musician

Junko Enoshima  
Fashion Designer

K1-B0  
Security

Kaede Akamatsu  
Musician

Kaito Momota  
Astronaut

Kazuichi Soda  
Engineer

Kirumi Tojo  
Janitor

Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
Peace Officer

Kokichi Oma  
Director

Korekiyo Shinguji  
Anthropologist 

Kyoko Kirigiri  
Mortician

Leon Kuwata  
Athletics Supervisor

Mahiru Koizumi  
Documentarian

Maki Harukawa  
Assassin

Makoto Naegi  
Lottery Passenger

Mikan Tsumiki  
Physician

Miu Iruma  
Engineer

Mondo Owada  
Carpenter

Mukuro Ikusaba  
Security

Nagito Komaeda  
Lottery Passenger

Nekomaru Nidai  
Team Manager

Peko Pekoyama  
Security

Rantaro Amami  
Lottery Passenger

Ryoma Hoshi  
Convict

Ryota Mitarai  
Animator

Sakura Ogami  
Heavy Equipment Operator

Sayaka Maizono  
Musician

Shuichi Saihara  
Detective

Sonia Nevermind  
Royalty

Tenko Chabashira  
Martial Arts Specialist

Teruteru Hanamura  
Chef

Toko Fukawa  
Author, Non-fiction

Tsumugi Shirogane  
Seamstress

Yasuhiro Hagakure  
Medium

Kaito blinked. "I'm confused," he began. "Some of these titles don't make any sense. Convict? Assassin?"

Jin shrugged. "Ryoma Hoshi, Convict. He was arrested and jailed for mass murder. I suppose that's why there's so much security on board. He's probably here because some bleeding heart thought that even hardened criminals like that deserve a new beginning. And they may be right. But I wouldn't know — I'm not the one who made the list."

Kaito still awaited information about the assassin. Jin didn't have much to offer on that front. 

"Maki Harukwa, Assassin — she's not as bad as she sounds. She works for the government." Jin must have thought that this would make Kaito feel better. It did not. "Anyways, you'd better hurry and get down there. It's almost time for you to be off."

Kaito still had questions. 

Jin shook his head. "We can communicate through that device there once you're through the atmosphere. Now go, before any of them decide to change their minds. 

Kaito nodded, minimized his tablet, and then turned to leave. 

"One more thing, if I might," Jin said. 

Kaito stopped, turning his head. 

"Keep watch over my daughter. Make sure she stays safe. Please."

Kaito smiled, nodded, then jogged down the hill and to the ship. 

Jin watched Kaito enter, and then heard the spacecraft begin to start up. It slowly lifted into the air after a while, rising higher and higher into the darkening sky. Kyoko was somewhere on board, likely thinking to the future. Her father would now become part of her past. 

'I wonder if she knows that I love her.'

Jin contemplated this until the Last Hope became invisible to him, and then he went home for the night. 

===

Everyone was securely strapped in, prepared and eagerly awaiting the rough trip through the atmosphere and into the impossible wonder that is space. The departure from Earth's grasp turned out to be more taxing than most expected, and some ended up becoming sick. However, for the most part, everything worked out smoothly. 

Each and every person on the spaceship was awed and inspired by the view of the Earth gradually shrinking behind them, even Kaito who'd seen the sight several times before. 

Their world may have been rotting, but it looked damn beautiful as they glided away from it, never to return.


	2. Starlight

Hajime Hinata was the captain of the Last Hope, and he had no idea why. He was not qualified for the job, he had no special leadership skills. He'd never even dreamt he'd be going to space in his lifetime. Yet here he was, strapped into his seat in the control room as the spacecraft exited Earth's atmosphere. 

He was the only one there. There were no other crew members, besides those who'd volunteered to do regular jobs around the ship, such as the chef or janitor. The ship needed no crew — it took care of itself. It charted its own course, monitored its own systems; it was completely self-sufficient. Hajime's position as captain was only honorary, but he still had to wonder why he was chosen. 

A monitor above his chair lit up, and brightly-colored words began to flash upon it: 'You are now free to leave your chair.' They must have already left Earth's grasp. It was a much smoother endeavor than Hajime would have thought possible. 

He quickly freed himself from his restraints, and pushed himself from his chair. His feet hit the floor, much to Hajime's disappointment. As childish as it sounds, he'd been looking forward to moving around in zero gravity. Shrugging off his dismay, he began exploring the bridge. 

The most obvious thing about the control room was that it lacked controls. This was to be expected from a ship that piloted itself, but Hajime wondered if it wouldn't have made sense to have some kind of ability to take control manually. 'There'd be no point anyways,' he thought. 'I'd probably feel even more helpless with all sorts of buttons and contraptions in here that I couldn't know how to use.'

Upon further inspection of the otherwise blank walls, there turned out to be one button available. It was labelled only 'View.' Thinking of nothing better to do, Hajime pressed the button. Immediately, the wall seemed to just disappear in front of his eyes. In its place was a rectangle of inky blackness, with various sizes of white specks sprinkled about in it. 

"This is space," Hajime breathed. 

"Enjoying the view?" a voice inquired from behind him. 

Hajime whirled around to see a purple-haired man standing in the control room entrance. He had a jacket slung over his shoulder and a cool air about him. He trekked further into the room, holding out a hand. "Name's Kaito Momota. I'm your resident astronaut."

Hajime held back a sigh of relief. He very much appreciated the sight of someone who'd done this before. He offered his own hand, and they shook. "Hajime Hinata. Captain of the Last Hope."

Kaito nodded, his relaxed smile never faltering. "Indeed you are. I must admit, I'm a little jealous of your position."

Face burning Hajime looked at his feet. "I'm sorry. I don't know why they made me captain. I didn't ask them why they did it. Do you know why—"

Kaito slapped him hard on the back. "Hell if I know. But hey, don't worry about it! I may have been in space before, but I'm no leader type. Consider me your sidekick for now, yeah?"

"Um. Sure. I guess." Hajime didn't like that idea, but he'd rather not argue. "Is everyone else up and about?"

Kaito nodded. "They're waiting on someone to tell 'em what to do," he said pointedly. 

Hajime breathed deeply. "All right. Um. Before we go out there, I'd been thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I just thought it might be nice to have some kind of...launch party, I guess. Some food, some entertainment. Maybe we could get some people to organize something."

A big smile spread across Kaito's face. "I think that's a great idea."

===

Everyone gathered in the recreation room to hear the captain's speech. There was excitement sparking all throughout the room; they were in space! It was still nearly unbelievable to most. 

Some, however, had other things to worry about. Chihiro Fujisaki stood away from the crowd, leaning against a wall. She fidgeted with a small metallic box in her hand, still reeling from her discovery just after launch...

Before it had been announced that they were required to attend a meeting in the recreation room, Chihiro had been been in her private quarters communicating with Last Hope. 

Officially, Last Hope had no crew, and Chihiro Fujisaki was merely a programmer on a great journey. However, Last Hope truly had a crew of three, and Chihiro Fujisaki was one member. The first crew member, Last Hope itself, was in every sense self-sufficient, near sentience, but it also had a voice, and needed someone to speak to; it got lonely. So even though Chihiro had been listed as a programer on the manifest, her real job was chatting with the ship. 

And so they had talked. They'd talked about the mission, about the third crew member, about the honorary captain and about the astronaut who should have been captain. And then Chihiro learned something from the ship that troubled her immensely: the launches before their own had had all communications cut about a week after they'd left. 

Just after she'd learned that, everyone was called to the gathering. So she'd gone, but she had not managed to keep her mind from wandering to what the cut communications could mean. 

She paid no attention to what Hajime said during his speech, she didn't care. She only cradled the small devise she used to talk to the ship and thought and thought, until they were released to go back to whatever that'd been doing. 

===

After he finished speaking and sent everyone on their ways, Hajime had Kaito help him gather the entertainers together. There were several musicians, a dancer, a magician, and a chef, who all agreed to work together and make something special for the passengers of Last Hope. 

Leaving them to plan out their party, Hajime went back to the control room, which now had a bed extending from the wall facing the newly-opened viewing window. On the bed was a tablet that Hajime picked up and switched on. There was one new message:

'We need to talk. Come to room 7. Bring the astronaut. Be discreet.'

===

Kaito sat on his bed in his private quarters, staring at his tablet. He was waiting on a call back from Jin back on Earth. He didn't have to wait long to see Jin's frowning face staring back at him from his tablet screen. 

"Kaito, good evening. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yeah man. Everything's going smoothly. I kinda like that captain kid, even though the job should have gone to someone else."

Jin's frown sat firmly in place. "We had our reasons."

"Sure, sure," Kaito nodded. "Anyways, I still wanna know about that assassin, Jin. I won't stop asking until you tell me."

Jin sighed. "Listen—"

A knock at Kaito's door. 

"Damnit— okay, I've got to go. But you'd better tell me as soon as I get back."

"I've got the feeling you're about to find out anyways," Jin said as the tablet shut off.

Kaito had no time to figure out the meaning of that statement before his door opened, and a woman came swiftly into his room. 

"My name is Maki Harukawa," she said. "You should come with me."

===

Statistics

Last Hope  
Spacecraft  
Operational

Akane Owari  
Fitness Specialist   
Alive

Angie Yonaga  
Painter  
Alive

Aoi Asahina  
Marine Biologist  
Alive

Byakuya Togami  
Benefactor  
Alive

Celestia Ludenberg  
Accountant   
Alive

Chiaki Nanami  
IT Specialist   
Alive

Chihiro Fujisaki  
Programmer  
Alive

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
Critic  
Alive

Gonta Gokuhara   
Entomologist  
Alive

Gundham Tanaka  
Zoologist  
Alive

Hajime Hinata  
Captain  
Alive

Hifumi Yamada  
Author, Fiction  
Alive

Himiko Yumeno  
Magician  
Alive

Hiyoko Saionji   
Dancer  
Alive

Ibuki Mioda  
Musician  
Alive

Junko Enoshima  
Fashion Designer  
Alive

K1-B0  
Security  
Alive

Kaede Akamatsu  
Musician  
Alive

Kaito Momota  
Astronaut  
Alive

Kazuichi Soda  
Engineer  
Alive

Kirumi Tojo  
Janitor  
Alive

Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
Peace Officer  
Alive

Kokichi Oma  
Director  
Alive

Korekiyo Shinguji  
Anthropologist   
Alive

Kyoko Kirigiri  
Mortician  
Alive

Leon Kuwata  
Athletics Supervisor  
Alive

Mahiru Koizumi  
Documentarian  
Alive

Maki Harukawa  
Assassin  
Alive

Makoto Naegi  
Lottery Passenger  
Alive

Mikan Tsumiki  
Physician  
Alive

Miu Iruma  
Engineer  
Alive

Mondo Owada  
Carpenter  
Alive

Mukuro Ikusaba  
Security  
Alive

Nagito Komaeda  
Lottery Passenger  
Alive

Nekomaru Nidai  
Team Manager  
Alive

Peko Pekoyama  
Security  
Alive

Rantaro Amami  
Lottery Passenger  
Alive

Ryoma Hoshi  
Convict  
Alive

Ryota Mitarai  
Animator  
Alive

Sakura Ogami  
Heavy Equipment Operator  
Alive

Sayaka Maizono  
Musician  
Alive

Shuichi Saihara  
Detective  
Alive

Sonia Nevermind  
Royalty  
Alive

Tenko Chabashira  
Martial Arts Specialist  
Alive

Teruteru Hanamura  
Chef  
Alive

Toko Fukawa  
Author, Non-fiction  
Alive

Tsumugi Shirogane  
Seamstress  
Alive

Yasuhiro Hagakure  
Medium  
Alive


End file.
